Miraculous Dipper
by Kristy Otaku
Summary: This is a Miraculous Ladybug AU with Bill and Dipper. Dipper gets the courage to ask out Bill, but gets rejected because Bill likes Ladybug. Dipper is Ladybug and Bill is Cat Noir, you see the problem here? Don't worry this is a happy story with a happy ending. My first fanfic so criticism would be nice, please and thank you. Enjoy


I'm Dipper Pines, just your normal everyday high school student with good grades and a crush on the most popular guy at school, Bill Cipher. My sister, Mabel, is my best friend and does in fact know about my "little crush" on Bill. She loves being a matchmaker and tries to set us up on dates whenever she gets the chance. On top of it all, here is where it gets weird, I am Miraculous Ladybug. Who is Miraculous Ladybug you ask? Well Ladybug is the hero of Gravity Falls and works alongside with Cat Noir.

It doesn't help that Cat Noir is constantly hitting on me during missions and with a recent akuma attack where we got stuck in a very suggestive position. Now he won't stop bringing it up and worse I might have actually liked it a little bit! Usually I'm comfortable enough to tell Mabel anything, even the secret about my Miraculous, but after telling her what happened she won't stop squealing. She's told me so many theories about who Cat could be and she keeps saying it has to be Bill.

It's ridiculous, Bill couldn't possibly be Cat Noir, right? RIGHT!? Bill is so kind and sweet, but Cat is overly flirtatious and gets in my personal space 24/7. Though I wish Bill would flirt with me… Wait we're getting off topic, my sister is crazy for thinking that Cat is Bill. Anyway it doesn't matter what I think of Cat Noir, today is Valentine's Day and I plan on confessing my feelings to Bill. The hard part about this is the fact that I haven't gotten a single chance to talk to him, he is too busy with other people confessing to him, giving him letters, chocolates, or other presents. Honestly I don't think I have a chance.

Luckily we share the same classes, my next class I get to sit right behind him. My sister usually sits next to me, so she'll be giving me tons of support and encouragement to do it while we're there.

I'm so nervous, but I try to keep it together as I tap Bill's shoulder trying to get his attention. Bill turned his head, a small smile forming on his lips, "Hey Pinetree," he said. I blushed at the nickname, he had given to me the first day we met. My sister and I just recently transferred to the school and we had already gotten lost. Bill was the first person we saw so we asked him for directions to our first class. Unfortunately I had been wearing a hat my great uncle Stan had given me. As we were about to leave to go to our class he had said "See you later Pinetree."

Now we're here, he does know my name he just didn't know that first day. "H-hey B-Bill," I managed to say.

"So what's up?" At this point my sister was watching the entire thing and I could tell she was squealing on the inside by the way she was smiling.

"I was w-wondering if I could talk to you a-after school?" Mabel frowned and elbowed me in the side, she obviously expected me to man up and tell him right then and there. Though it just goes to show that I'm trying push off the confession until later.

Bill's smile faltered a bit, "I'm sorry Dipper, but after school my dad wants me to go to another photo shoot. I'm sure whatever is you need to talk about, you can tell me now."

Well shit, I didn't think this through, it's now or never! "I….. I was wondering if y-you would go out with me?" Mabel silently cheering me on as I said it.

Now Bill was frowning that can't be good, I knew this was a terrible idea deep down. "I don't know any easy way to say this, but I have feelings for another person. Sorry Dipper, but I'm sure you'll find someone else!" he said trying to cheer me up. Honestly it wasn't working, but I wasn't going to let rejection bring me down especially since that's such a good way to get akumatized. "Thanks," I say trying to smile through the pain.

I'm so glad the bell rang just a few minutes later after that. I gathered my things and started heading home without Mabel, she stayed behind to talk to Candy and Grenda, but surely she would be home soon to try and cheer him up. This is the perfect time to turn into Ladybug and patrol Gravity Falls, get my mind off of certain things.

It was late, probably eight or nine at night. Cat showed up a few minutes ago, I think he sensed I wasn't in the mood for his flirty antics today so we just sat there looking around for any trouble. "So did something bad happen today?" Cat finally spoke up.

"I'd rather not talk about it," I feel like an idiot, of course Bill wasn't going to accept his affections.

"Aw, come on my lady, did someone hurt you? Just give me their name and I'll beat 'em up!" Cat said half-jokingly and half-serious.

"Don't call me a lady! Besides it doesn't matter, I liked this one guy and got the courage to ask him out, but he likes someone else," this is really weird, why am I suddenly opening up to Cat about my problems.

"WHAT!? How could this guy not like you!? Honestly you've fallen for an idiot if he doesn't like you," Cat said outraged, it was kind of funny seeing him get mad over a little thing. I know how feels about me, but I'm still not entirely sure how I feel about him.

"Calm down Cat, it's no big deal, I really should have seen it coming. He's like the most popular guy at my school, he possibly couldn't love a weird nerd like me."

"That's bullshit and you know it, you're an amazing person. Ladybug I lo-" Cat was cut off as we started hearing a fight. Then it turned into fights as apparently there were people on the streets fighting.

"What the heck is going on!?" I say pulling out my yo-yo, then suddenly we saw a guy flying around shooting couples with weird looking arrows that started those fights. This was probably going to be a hard fight.

I was right this was a tough fight, especially since Cat got hit with one of the arrows and was repeatedly trying to attack me. I honestly didn't know what to do, then suddenly Bill was on top of me trying to take my Miraculous. So as a last resort I grabbed his face and brought it close to mine. I can't believe my first kiss is with Cat, but I'm desperate to get him out of whatever spell he is under and this is all I could think of.

Cat was starting to lean more into the kiss and I realized something wasn't right. I push him off me "Seriously Cat? You could have stopped when you were back to normal!"

"Now where's the fun in that and why would I have stopped, I finally got a kiss from my lady!" he said with a smug smile.

"It's still not okay, we still have to fight Dark Cupid!" I shouted as I swung my yo-yo in the Cupid's direction in attempt to catch him. Cat was closer so when the yo-yo managed to tie up Cupid, he grabbed the brooch that seemed to be the source of the problem and threw it towards me. I destroyed the brooch and freed the akuma of its dark energy. Then I used my lucky charm to return everything that was damaged back to normal.

Suddenly I heard beeping and I just knew that I had to get out of there before I transformed back to my normal self. I didn't have much time to run back to the Mystery Shack so I tried to find a place to hide. Cat Noir, to my surprise, took my hand and dragged me into an alley.

"Ladybug I know you've gone over about how much you want to keep our identities a secret, b-but I love you. Please, I won't tell anyone, I trust you with my identity so please…" He said with much desperation. I wasn't sure what to tell him, I was tempted to just tell him no and run, but deep down I didn't want to do that.

"Please say something, I should probably just leave. I-I'm sorry Ladybug." Cat said, turning around ready to leave, but I grabbed his hand.

"Honestly I'll probably regret this, but why the hell not. We've known each other for a while and you care about me so much. I think it's time we got to know each other for real." I smiled at him as I started to feel the transformation take place.

"B-B-BILL!?" I say blushing, I can't believe it! I'm probably never going to hear the end of this with Mabel.

"D-Dipper? Wait, wait, wait…. I-I'm such an idiot! You probably hate me now, rejecting you because I was in love with Ladybug," he said frustrated. I hadn't even thought about what happened earlier until he brought it up, wow how ironic is this?

"Hey we're both idiots, I didn't know it was you either and can you believe my sister guessed it was you instead?" I giggle, pulling him into a hug.

"So you're not mad?" that's when I start laughing.

"Maybe a little bit, but I couldn't hate you or be mad at you." I blush even more after saying that. Then his face is getting closer and closer, now we're kissing. His lips are so soft, suddenly Bill's deepening the kiss by slipping his tongue into my mouth. I never knew he would be so good at kissing, either that or I'm just so inexperienced. The kiss continues for a little bit longer until I pull away in need of air. Blushing madly, I realize it's really late.

"Shit I should probably get going," I say as I pull out of his embrace.

"Aw, what a shame, maybe we could continue this later tomorrow?" He said with a smirk.

"O-o-of course, I-I-I mean if you r-really want to" I seriously need to work on my stuttering. He laughs a bit, he then kisses my cheek and starts to leave.

"See you tomorrow Pinetree"

*Bonus*

When I got home and told Mabel about everything, she wouldn't stop squealing and fangirling. Then Mabel started gloating that she was right about Bill, but then she said was still happy for me. I can't wait to hang out with Bill tomorrow! I just know it's going to be great.


End file.
